


Love With Cereal

by UshijimasTiddies



Series: OiKage Fluff - Sleep, Nightmares, and Conversations [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Insomnia, Just Kageyama having insomnia and eating cereal at 4am lmao, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, OiKage fluff is eating me up inside and is the only thing helping with my writers block, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Romantic Fluff, Soft Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: Kageyama wakes Oikawa at 4 am because he wants someone to eat cereal with. Oikawa questions why, but Kageyama surprises him and says “I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiKage Fluff - Sleep, Nightmares, and Conversations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	Love With Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i have the ability to write fluffy oikage things....my brain is really avoiding my other stories because im whipped for OiKage fdkjfkddl  
> enjoy this with your oikage heart, we are all oikage stans in this house.

There was no reason for him to be awake, yet his eyes wouldn’t stay closed, no matter how much he wanted to sleep, the warmness one usually gets when sleep is near isn’t there for Kageyama. Even though Oikawa was soundly sleeping next to him, he glances at the alarm clock to his right. 

It was as if those red numbers twirled around his head and that is until his stomach gurgles and the acidic sensation he feels right then causes him to hold his tummy and ponder if he should go eat something. 

Kageyama felt another rumble in his aching stomach that seemed to have a mind of its own, so forth, he dragged his slumping body out of the bed, slow and careful to not wake his drooling boyfriend to the left of him. It was surprising that Oikawa hadn’t spooned him or at least turned around and wrapped his arms and held Kageyama in his sleep. 

Leaving the warmth of the bed was disappointing as always, Kageyama wished he didn’t have to struggle with insomnia, because now he has an unbearable hunger at four in the morning. The type of hunger that will not be satiated by sipping water, one that required Kageyama to move like a zombie to the kitchen without falling or turning on the lights.

He didn’t even bother grabbing his phone because of how painful his stomach felt, god, Kageyama can feel the cold floor of the kitchen as he manages to walk in the dark. He is debating on whether or not to turn the kitchen lights on, as Oikawa always told him,  _ if he so much makes a noise or turns on a light when he’s sleeping, poor little Tobio-chan might have to sleep at Iwa-chan’s for a night.  _

Which wasn’t a bad idea to be completely honest, besides the fact that Oikawa also implied that he and Iwaizumi would be sharing a bed to sleep, the facts that Oikawa spits out about how loud Iwaizumi snores, how Iwaizumi is a blanket hog and a pillow stealer. 

Kageyama liked Iwaizumi, but if he had to go through that with his senpai, if he could barely sleep with Oikawa, then how would he fair with someone who had negative aspects such as that? Kageyama didn’t care if Oikawa woke up, so be it if he gets put in Iwaizumi's dorm for punishment, he wanted his Lucky Charms and he was going to chomp on them at four in the damn morning!

Whether or not Oikawa wakes up from the light, Kageyama shrugs it off and ignores the small paranoia that frequents in the back of his mind. He taps all over the walls as he blindlessly tries to find the light switch, making sure it’s the kitchen’s lights that would be important for Kageyama’s mission to be successful. 

If he and Hinata had shared a room, Kageyama would probably be a dead man at this moment, as Kenma had told him how frightening it is for Hinata to wake up with ease by hearing either the tv noises of Kenma’s video games play, or if Kenma went to get a snack, the other would start talking and immediately hound Kenma and join him.

Kageyama’s thankful he has Oikawa instead, though hearing about Kenma having to deal with a boy like Hinata never failed to amuse Kageyama, it was funny that the two got along so well, they were a perfect match. Oikawa always teases them for their heights though, Kageyama can’t help but frown at remembering Kenma and Hinata being able to stay up together or that Hinata himself wakes up and joins his boyfriend regardless if he was sleepy or not.

As Kageyama flicks the light on, his eyes adjust to the warm yellow and dull orange hues of the light, there is a feeling of loneliness that is affected by recalling Kenma and Hinata’s dynamics with one another. 

He wants to eat, but he can’t help but want to wake up Oikawa, this feeling only gets stronger as he stares at the flickering of the light that stood above the small table that stood in the middle. Two chairs that needed to be filled instead of just one, essentially, Kageyama wanted what Kenma and Hinata had during night times. 

Especially since Kageyama’s been one to struggle with insomnia for so long, there are always thoughts of false truths that his mind tells him that he is truly alone and that if he were to simply disappear, no one would miss him. 

But he remembers all his friends' faces, most of all Oikawa’s. 

_ Oikawa. Oikawa-san. Oikawa. Maybe he should wake Oikawa up by calling him Tooru instead, but that only makes Kageyama more nervous about his decision.  _

He had to wake up his boyfriend, so he turned away from the kitchen to walk proudly to the side of the bed where Oikawa was sleeping. Kageyama is standing above, leaning down to reach Oikawa’s hair with his hands and pushes them through the messy strands of his boyfriend’s gorgeous hair. 

Kageyama can feel Oikawa murmuring something incoherently as he watches Oikawa’s body move slightly, the rustling of the bed signifies that Oikawa may wake up soon. Kageyama continues to rub his hands in Oikawa’s hair before he attempts to speak Oikawa’s name, to wake Oikawa could be a pain sometimes. 

His boyfriend could either be really annoyed or really drowsy and lazy. There was no inbetween with Oikawa Tooru. 

He moves his hands away from Oikawa’s hair and presses them against Oikawa’s arms which were covered by their silky black blanket, the fabric was perfect for Kageyama to gently push his hands onto. 

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama starts out soft, but gradually his whispers get louder, “Oikawa-san!” 

No response, except for maybe Oikawa turning away and holding tightly onto the blanket, a slight quiet huff can be heard. 

Kageyama doesn’t really know if he should be louder or act rougher with his hands to wake the likes of Oikawa. Iwaizumi had always told him that Oikawa would be a stubborn person to wake up, unless it came to volleyball, Oikawa would not budge.

Well, Kageyama’s experienced it enough times that this shouldn’t be a challenge, so he continues to raise his voice to a normal volume now.

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama says, before he can continue, he watches the crumbled bed sheets that Oikawa was devoured in, quickly being thrown off as Oikawa stares at Kageyama with tired and hardly awake eyes.

“ _ Tobio _ , why the hell are you waking me up at 4AM?! Did Iwa-chan pay you to do this? Huh, maybe I’ll go directly to his room now and wake his ugly ass up!” 

Kageyama can’t help but laugh at Oikawa’s reaction, it was hilarious. He laughs with ease, the paranoia from before dissipates like water turning into hot gas, hopefully he can convince Oikawa to eat cereal with him. 

He never really told Oikawa that he struggles with insomnia, just for the fear that Oikawa might tell him to see a doctor for that type of issue, he didn’t want or need medication for this, so he’s kept quiet for a while they’ve been dating. 

Oikawa’s scratching his head now, also remembering that Kageyama had been rubbing his hands through his scalp and hair, that it had felt nice. 

“Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi didn’t pay me anything nor was it his idea, um, it was mine.”

Oikawa’s face deflates from the brief rage from before, he only gives Kageyama a look of confusion.

“So, why are _ you _ up, why are the kitchen lights on, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama starts playing with his fingers, the look in Oikawa’s eyes made him feel naked at the moment, as Kageyama can clearly see that Oikawa was definitely awake by now and the attention and unwavering focus from his boyfriend never fails to push Kageyama’s heart with more beats, each thump only causes Kageyama to hesitate for a moment.

Oikawa’s stare is full of wonder and curiosity at his boyfriend, sometimes he understood Kageyama, but other times his boyfriend was full of surprises like a perfectly wrapped gift box waiting to be unwrapped.

“I’m only awake because I can’t sleep, uh, my stomach is hurting and I decided I wanted to eat lucky charms at four in the morning…”

Kageyama’s cheeks flush at having to say the truth, lying felt more comfortable for him, there was no other explanation for him to have a hunger at this hour. 

No rational or functional human being eats cereal at the ungodly hours that are the basis of being marked as an insomniac once you hit that point of almost seeing the light blue of the sky pop up, you’re practically sleep deprived. 

Oikawa’s face blanks out, he’s trying to process the words that came out of Kageyama. 

Lucky charms at four in the morning, the inability to sleep, and that his boyfriend was blushing out of embarrassment of his truths. 

Oikawa decides to get up from the bed, as he stands near Kageyama, their height difference only makes the moment fill with affection and warmth, as Oikawa raises his hand to brush his fingers against Kageyama’s cheeks.

They were warm, very much so, Oikawa grins at Kageyama just to spite his boyfriend for being such a cutie when it came to silly things, while he didn’t understand why Kageyama kept his secret of having problems with sleeping, he knew Kageyama’s loneliness could come and go as it pleased.

Oikawa would always win that demon though, so there was nothing to worry about, at least Oikawa thought, but now with the truth of Kageyama’s insomnia, he knew those demons were there in Kageyama as he’d slept.

Oikawa felt a little guilty for not knowing, guilt always eats him up when it comes to Kageyama. From when they met in middle school, the one-sided rivalry from high school if you could call it rivalry, to now being in college and finally having the closure they needed from those times. 

Guilt and self-hatred were Oikawa’s demons just as loneliness and abandonment were to Kageyama. 

“I,  _ Tobio _ , y’know you can always tell me anything, right? If I can help you sleep, then I’ll do it, regardless of the time, hehe, wait a minute…” Oikawa recalls the two short boyfriends that were always up together, pudding head and chibi-chan, suddenly Oikawa feels like he should have known Kageyama would have remembered those two in addition to his insomnia. 

“I know, Oikawa-san, but, I just...it’s not something I’ve really come to terms with fully, even back in high school, how trust is in others, except for me…”

_ So, it goes that far back, eh. _ Oikawa should’ve known better, but really, high school Oikawa was just oblivious and rather obnoxious to think about now that he finally has gotten to know Kageyama. 

“Psh, okay, okay, Tobio, besides the insomnia part and the fact that you probably thought of the chibi boyfriends, why exactly would you want to eat cereal with me instead of just by yourself?”

Kageyama looks away from Oikawa and stares at the empty table in the kitchen, it looked like it was just waiting for the two to sit there, Kageyama couldn’t explain his feelings, really. 

“I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…”

Oikawa is taken by surprise by those words, he is left wordless right then and there.

Oikawa dramatically sniffles, as if teasing Kageyama, he says, “You’re starting to be as mushy as Iwa-chan is with Mr. Refreshing, I cannot allow this, let’s go eat otherwise I’m sending you to Iwa-chan’s place.”

Oikawa’s the one who moves forward and pushes Kageyama to the kitchen with his arms around Kageyama’s waist and his chin leaning onto Kageyama’s shoulders, the two silently head into the kitchen.

Kageyama quickly grabs two bowls and two spoons, as Oikawa grabs the milk out of the fridge and lays it on the table and proceeds to snatch the lucky charms from the cupboard above Kageyama.

He purposefully grinds himself against Kageyama, then he’s running back to the chair, leaving Kageyama flustered as he puts their bowls and utensils on the table.

“Tobio-chan’s so cute when he’s all shy and embarrassed.”

“S-Shut up, Oikawa-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are very well received, i am still on writer's block, but these little ficlets help, enjoy my brain crying over oikage's dynamics dfkfdkf and an additional brief mentioning of kenhina bc kenhina is god tier in comparison to kagehina im sorry lsdkjfdlsfjdlfj.


End file.
